


La commande

by Hysope



Series: Sides's Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysope/pseuds/Hysope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Drago lui commande un tableau pour une œuvre de charité, Dean ne sait pas trop quoi mettre de côté: ses principes ou sa fierté?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La commande

**Author's Note:**

> Petit texte, dans l'univers de Sides, qui se passe quatre ou cinq ans après la Bataille de Poudlard. Les blessures sont encore loin d'être refermées.

    Malfoy était la dernière personne que Dean s'attendait à voir entrer au Chaudron Baveur. Et pourtant, depuis que Seamus assistait le vieux Tom, Dean avait croisé des personnes particulièrement étranges dans le bar.Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait dit les Malfoy avaient une entrée privée sur le Chemin de Traverse (même si, selon Ernie, qui avait trouvé un poste de greffier au département de la Justice, c'était rigoureusement interdit). C'était vraiment le genre de cette famille de ne pas vouloir se mêler au bas peuple et de bafouer la loi sans hésitation pour ce faire. Dean ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur son ancien camarade de classe ou ses parents quand il rendait visite à son meilleur ami sur son lieu de travail.  
    Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond s'approcher de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, et son emprisonnement au Manoir Malfoy n'avait rien fait pour améliorer ça. Harry pouvait bien prôner la réconciliation, il y aurait toujours des gens que Dean serait incapable de pardonner.  
    Malfoy prit le tabouret à côté de lui, avec son absence de gêne habituelle, et Dean se retint de grincer des dents. Seamus, qui nettoyait un coin du comptoir, eut l'air alarmé en voyant l'ancien Mangemort si proche de son ami. L'irlandais se rapprocha discrètement de ses deux anciens camarades d'école (enfin, pas assez discrètement pour Dean, qui se demanda pour lequel d'entre eux Seamus s’inquiétait le plus. Son meilleur ami avait vu le peintre se battre et ne voulait sûrement pas se retrouver avec un Malfoy tabassé à mort dans son bar) et tendit l'oreille.   
    Malfoy toussota, et Dean comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus l'ignorer longtemps. Il prit tout de même son temps pour poser son verre et pour se tourner vers son voisin. Le blond avait changé, nota-t-il involontairement. Une bonne partie de sa morgue s'était évaporée, et il avait des cernes qui tranchaient de manière assez impressionnante sur sa peau d'une pâleur maladive. Dean ne ressentit aucune pitié. Lavande avait des cernes bien plus visibles, Seamus des yeux bien plus hantés, et chacun de ses amis des souvenirs horribles avec lesquels vivre. Et Malfoy avait soutenu celui qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Dean n'en avait rien faire si c'était à son corps défendant ou pour sauver sa peau. Il avait vu mourir Ted sous ses yeux, il avait entendu les cris d'Hermione, il avait vu les corps à la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard. Malfoy avait leurs sangs sur ses mains.   
  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit Malfoy, et Dean ferma les yeux pour éviter de lui écraser son poing dans la tronche.  
  
    Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Bien sûr, Malfoy prit son silence pour une invitation à continuer.  
  
-Tu t'es occupé de la décoration pour le mariage de Weasley et Granger. Tu deviens un peintre reconnu et tu es un né-moldu.  
  
    Malfoy marqua une pause, sûrement pour appater son voisin de bar. Dean fronca les sourcils. Il avait toujours détesté les manœuvres dont étaient si friands les Serpentards. En plus, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'humour, il n'y avait que Malfoy pour considérer la pureté (ou plutôt l'impureté) de son sang comme un argument massue. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mains d'artistes. Et dire que chez les moldus on aurait pu parler de la même façon de sa couleur de peau!      
  
-Ma mère organise une soirée de bienfaisance pour les orphelins de la guerre dans trois mois, reprit le blond. Elle veux acheter une de tes peintures pour la vente aux enchères.   
  
    Malfoy s’arrêta de parler, laissant l'offre en suspend. Il y avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux et c'était une vue que Dean ne pouvait pas supporter. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, au point d'en oublier les orphelins et le coup de pouce que cela pourrait donner à sa carrière.  
  
-Non, dit-il, et c'était si définitif que ça mit Malfoy dehors. Enfin c'est ce que pensait Dean.   
  
    Le premier à lui en parler fut Harry. Logique, c'était le rôle du héros bien sous tout rapport de le pousser à agir de la meilleure des manières, même si ça devait rendre service à Malfoy. Mais malgré tout ce que pu lui dire l'avorton à lunettes qui servait de héros au monde sorcier, Dean ne changea pas d'avis. Il se souvenait trop bien d'avoir entendu le jeune Auror pester contre le Serpentard durant toute leur scolarité, ce qui rendait le plaidoyer du jeune homme beaucoup moins convaincant. Il ne se priva pas de le dire à Harry.   
    Hermione toqua à la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Seamus trois jours plus tard.   Elle ne lui fit pas l'insulte de croire qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, et elle aborda directement le sujet. Intelligente et courageuse Hermione, toujours si avisée !  
  
-Tu les aiderais, toi, malgré ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda Dean.  
      
    Hermione planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux passionnés.  
  
-Ce n'est pas eux que tu aides, Dean. Effectivement, leur petite réception améliorera sûrement leur réputation. Mais même si ce n'était pour aider qu'un enfant, tu ne penses pas que ce serait une raison suffisante de leur rendre ce service ?  
      
    Ce fut Seamus qui la raccompagna à la porte. Dean pensa un instant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais l'irlandais continuait à se taire. C'était inquiétant, parce que Dean ne l'avait jamais vu rester silencieux aussi longtemps.                            
    Il passa la main dans les cheveux blonds et prématurément blanchis de son meilleur ami. Ses doigts s’arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice qui couvrait sa tempe gauche. Dean se retint de la retracer du bout des ongles, prit d'une pudeur qui n'avait pourtant jamais été courante entre eux. Ils s'étaient toujours touchés, au point que l'année qu'il avait passée sans Seamus avait été la plus froide de toute sa vie. Seamus s'accrocha à son épaule, ses longs doigts s’emmêlant dans la lanière en cuir que Dean portait autour du cou. Et il ne parlait toujours pas.   
    Dean aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais il y avait cette gêne entre eux depuis la fin de la guerre… Il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'à tendre la main vers lui pour que son irlandais soit à sa place contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était la même chose qui le retenait quand il entendait Seamus gémir de douleur et de peur dans son sommeil. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter, sans jamais avoir le courage de se lever pour aider son meilleur ami, de peur de ce qui pourrait se passer... Ah, quel Gryffondor il faisait!  
  
-Tu en penses quoi, toi? murmura-t-il à Seamus.  
  
    L'irlandais mâchouilla un instant sa lèvre inférieure. Signe de réflexion, comme l'avait découvert Dean en première année, peu de temps après leur première rencontre (autant dire que ça remontait à loin: Dean n'arrivait presque plus à se souvenir d'une vie sans connaitre Seamus).  
  
-On est pas aussi intelligents qu'Hermione, t'sais, bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe.  
-Ouais, avoua Dean. Elle a sûrement raison.  
-Au pire, accepte, et fais leur vendre une déclaration d'amour aux moldus ou une peinture des fesses de Drago.  
  
    Dean aurait pu l'embrasser. Comme un imbécile, il se retint.     
  
...  
  
 -C'est donc ça que nous allons devoir vendre?  
  
    Mrs Malfoy, la mère de Drago, avait réussi l'exploit de paraitre encore plus pincée en disant cette phrase. Sa belle-fille, elle, paraissait hésiter entre hilarité et effroi. Malfoy était juste atrocement gêné.  
    Dean jeta un dernier coup d’œil à son chef-d’œuvre. C'était un enterrement pluvieux, sûrement celui d'un notable, plutôt un parvenu, plein de clinquant et d'Histoire trafiquée. Pourtant tout le gratin paraissait s'y être donné rendez-vous, avec chapeaux pointus et robes somptueusement brodées. Un d'entre eux avait laissé échapper son couvre-chef, offrant au regard ses cheveux blonds. Il tapotait fièrement la bourse bien remplie qui ornait sa ceinture, tandis qu'un gamin des rues, crasseux et crevé, plaquait son petit visage contre les grilles du cimetière, dans l’indifférence générale.  
    Malfoy caressa du bout des doigts ses mèches platines avant de régler le montant de la commande à Dean. Sa femme en profita pour glisser avec une moue adorablement sagouine qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de bien plus choquant, de quoi agiter le sang de sa belle-famille, histoire de rire un peu. Dean lui sourit en se disant qu'à part son goût déplorable pour les hommes, c'était une gamine avec lequel on devait bien se marrer.  
    Seamus l'attendait au portail, les mains dans les poches. Dean sourit en voyant son irlandais. Ils se mirent en route, épaules contre épaule, et Seamus éclata de rire.  
  
-J'aimerais juste y assister pour voir leur tête, dit-il.  
-On a même pas de quoi se payer une tenue de soirée correcte, alors je ne te parle pas du ticket d'entrée, rétorqua le peintre.  
  
    Le rire de Seamus repartit de plus belle. Dean se pencha vers lui. Les lèvres de Seamus vinrent rejoindre les siennes à mi-parcours.


End file.
